Justice
by Maid-of-Space
Summary: What a glorious day to be in the public eye. This might be the most important day of your life, and although this isn't how you imagined that title to be, it must be done. You just wish it'll be over soon. A Terezi (hints of Karezi) fan fiction that I hope isn't too discrete. Please be easy on my first story!


_Justice will be done today._

That's what you're thinking as you walk out of the court house and into the town square. It was unusually full today and equally unusually quiet. You think the whole country might have come out to the execution. There's a small path for the execution party that the guards was able to clean out. It was one of your jobs to walk in front of the group. You don't even hesitate taking the first step out of the doorway when you think of the blood that'll be spilt today. You've seen more then your fair share of blood shed in this lonely square.

_The nobles look bored._

No truer statements were said. The queen had required this to seen by all the nobles on hand. This was a big deal and you felt honored to lead the progression. There seemed to be only a few families who were willingly here. The royal family of course, but one look at the princess makes you wonder if she was forced here too. She always hated death, even if it was a worthy cause, and today, with her head on her cousin's shoulder, was no exception. You're surprised to see the son of one of the highest nobles though. His dad's always been out of the country on political trips and his son wasn't told to show in his place, which leads you to believe he must've come for the blood. Behind him was the proudest family ever to be invited to an execution. The father and son were sitting side-by-side with the most serious look on their face that you've ever seen. Next to the son, however, was their little servant girl, who you've recently grown attach to, giving you the shyest smile and wave of her hand. You would have waved back if this hadn't been a serious matter. There were two noble families sitting next to them who looked as if they would be here even if they weren't aloud to: your family and your best friend's. You shouldn't call her your best friend since you both were responsible for all the scars on your bodies, but she was here and when your eyes meet, they held a conversation. You couldn't really get a good look at your family because they were farther in the crowd, but you knew they were there.

_This is it._

You walk up to the raised platform and slowly your spot up there. Here, you can see everyone in the plaza. There were so many faces sharing the same emotion. The other nobility never understood the commoners. They never got how to unite them or what they wanted. You did. You had a group of poor friends, none of which you could find. You were even foolish enough to fall in love with a boy whose birth was as poor and undesirable as they came. You couldn't find him.

"Ma'am," the guard speaks nervously, "if you'll just…"

_Ah yes, my job._

You lower your head obediently and the man gently slides the noose around your neck. You gracefully move your head back up and continue your search. You want to find at least one of your ignoble friends. They had to be here. There were hundreds of people here. One of them had to be a familiar countryman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the judge began, "on this the day of our lord's birth, the daughter of the high legislacerator shall be condemned!"

You stopped paying attention. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know he went on and on about how you deserved this and it'll be some type of lesson. Blar! How boring. Your eyes never leave the crowd and as the judge is replaced by a priest, you're starting to panic.

"Any last words?" The priest. He's done with his speech. You have to do this.

With one last sweeping glance at the crowd, you attempt to muster any strength that you can. You'll have to do this yourself.

Red eyes.

Beautiful, bright, loving red eyes giving you more courage then you could have found in a thousand years in yourself.

"Long live the rebellion!"

With your final words, a fire is lit. Common people attacked the land lords and the royalty. Swords clashed and blood was spilt on that day. Not very long into the struggle, your red knight brought the tyrant queen down. Later on in history, people will laugh when they discuss the foolish queen who tried keeping her nobility in check by forcing them to witness the death of a young high blooded rebel. Yes, they'll laugh because she thought she was safe, that the girl was the leader and the followers would be too scared to do anything. They'll laugh because the new queen, formally the princess, lets them. They'll laugh because after that day, the kingdom was taken out of the clutches of the empress. Only few people cry because of that day. You are not one of them. You don't cry, you don't laugh, and you don't look on that day and think.

On that day, as the fighting broke out, your eyes locked for the last time with your lover. He tried his hardest to make it to you in time, but they were all too late. A queen's solder pulled down the lever and released the planks under your feet when it was certain the royal army couldn't win. You fell and the rope tightened.

_The price to pay for justice is steep._


End file.
